


EDEN.

by satansent



Series: wings, wings, wings. [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Religious, Anger, But not in that order yeehaw, F/F, Hope, Love, faith - Freeform, its short, who knows whats happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansent/pseuds/satansent
Summary: Eden was a magical place.( alternatively ; four angels connected but not all together. )





	EDEN.

 The Devil is a pretty girl.

 

She walks the halls with long black curls and dark, dark eyes that look like bottomless pits. She strides with her head down - not because she is timid and afraid but because she knows that if she were to look into the eyes of her peers it would strike fear into their hearts and they would feel lost within her darkness. If you saw her you would avoid her and it was as simple as that because if not you would be forced to kiss her feet and do her bidding whether you’d like it or not. That’s just how it was. It wasn't that she had intended it to be this way; nor did she want it to be this way, but humans fear the unknown. They fear that of which is more powerful than themselves. 

 

The Devil was a lonely girl.

 

So when a smiley blonde girl started looking at her differently, looking at her not like she was the scum of the earth and a plague upon men, but more, something flickered in her heart. She didn’t approach her of course, it was like some sort of unspoken rule that Hyejoo was to be left alone. But where others would ignore the girl deemed untouchable, Chaewon would look back at her and offer the tiniest of smiles, and when Hyejoo offered the same, something seemed to blossom. Though no one could tell you anything about what went on between the two, they both agreed they weren’t exactly friends, but something close. The taboo that was associated with Hyejoo's name suddenly meant nothing when in the presence of the angel.

 

God was beautiful.

 

What more could be expected from such a divine being? She looked fitting, long legs and gentle eyes, hair that reached her breasts and a beauty unparalleled. She walked the halls with two angels at her side, head held high and eyes alight. Women and men alike desired to be her and or be with her and it was something she didn’t let get to her. Much. There was plenty of power in her hands and no one ever dared to test it.

 

God was everything.

 

But she also had everything. There was a girl she would fall for. A girl she would gladly become as piteous as the so-called Devil for. She would clip wings she didn’t even have just to keep her by her side. To hear her laughter and have her hands tucked neatly in her own. Jiwoo was one of the two angels that stood at her sides, one that invoked the most magical of feelings inside her chest. And oh how wonderful it was to love such an angel, to have such love directed at her. God was powerful but her angel had all the power over her.

 

The first angel was one of love; of hope.

 

The first angel stood beside God with all the love and devotion expected of her. The angel was loved by many and hated by none. She was the type of girl you couldn’t help but smile at, her kind smile and helpful demeanour never took for granted, but absolutely thankful. She was nothing less than a blessing and not a single soul would disagree if it were to be spoken out loud. She was a beloved creature and it was very unlikely that harm would ever come to her. If God was all-powerful than she was something similar, the type of something that fascinated you, someone that you couldn't believe existed. No one doubted the divine.

 

The first angel was God’s beloved.

 

And she knew it because it was something spectacular to be loved by such a divine creature, a special feeling. Jiwoo felt special. She was loved by so many and friend to all, but it was Sooyoung’s love she had desired for the longest time, and she received it. Things had been shown to her that once she was blinded to, and although it is a curious thing she does not mind it. She never would. How could she? Sooyoung held her heart in her pretty hands, and she trusted that her God would not break it. She trusted her God, her love, the wonder that stood in front of her and offered the prettiest of smiles, eyes sparkling just for her. Just for her.

 

The second angel was one of faith; of kindness.

 

Standing alongside God after searching and discovering things about herself, she wasn’t sure what had compelled such an incredible creature to take her hand and help her on her feet. To welcome her to their table. It was wondrous. It was an inexplicable experience and she refused to let it go to waste. To stand at God's side and be considered one of her own was nothing short of euphoric. It was an honour, a gift, a privilege. Chaewon fit right in; ethereal with her long blonde hair and soft appearance, she looked as much of an angel as any and acted as such, always looking out for those around her, hoping to be the beacon of light God was to her.

 

Maybe, she could even be one to the Devil.

 

Watching her from afar was not what she had wanted to do, of course, but God came first. She was her saviour and she didn’t get along with the Devil. She was not in her graces. But Chaewon was, and that’s why they only ever crossed paths at the bare minimum. The Devil was untouchable, but the angel wanted to touch her. And maybe in some shape or form, she had. It was the only way to explain the breathlessness she felt when Hyejoo looked at her with that small, happy smile. A smile she knew most weren't graced with, she had heard of the fear held by those who knew nothing of the former angel. She believed there was more to her. Had faith in the being. The angel had no intentions of falling, but she wished she could help the Devil regain her wings.

 

Eden was a magical place.

 

One filled with Devils and Gods, angels and men. A place with love, faith, hope and anger. A place where there are things that cannot be touched and things that must be embraced; it is a place of knowledge as much as ignorance.

 

In Eden, the Devil is untouchable, unless someone willingly reaches out. In Eden, God is divine, not to be tested lest her wrath be unleashed. In Eden, the angels are meant to love and be loved, left unharmed protected by their faith and hope.

 

In Eden, anything is possible, but it is still important to know where you stand.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, and it's cross posted, and I'm lazy but ! More angel loona. Or yyxy anyway. I should write loona as angels as a whole, huh. Any ideas?


End file.
